


Princes and Thieves

by Curlyhairedmermaid



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Danielle is a princess, Danny is the prince, Eventual Smut, I'll add more tags as it gets more graphic ig, M/M, Not Beta'd, Phantom is the Prince, Swordfighting, Vlad is the King obvs, only god can judge my mispellings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2019-11-12 11:49:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18010394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curlyhairedmermaid/pseuds/Curlyhairedmermaid
Summary: The medieval castle Pitch Pearl AU that no one asked for.This is my first time actually writing a long fic in the third person so like go easy on me?Danny is a thief that gets caught by Phantom in the castle then gets turned into Phantom's personal bodyguard.(Depictions of violence aren't that graphic but rather would be safe than sorry)





	1. Chapter 1

Danny wasn’t in his bed. That much was blindingly obvious when he woke up. His cot wasn’t the plushest thing on this earth, but it was certainly more comfortable than whatever he was on. The cold, sharp object at his throat also gave him a hint that he wasn’t at home.  


“Who are you? State your business.” A voice above him spoke.  


Instinctively he drew his blade and contested the one at his throat, the clang echoing around the room. Danny lifted his eyes to the figure. Even in the dim candle lighting of the room, he could see the man’s stark white hair and green eyes.  


The other clearly wasn’t expecting a fight. His sword flew back for a split second before returning back against Danny’s, giving him sufficient time to get himself back on his feet.  
/p>

“Where am I?” If he had his sword then he must’ve been on a job. He didn’t recall accepting a job in the past few days, however… Actually he couldn't remember the past few days much at all.  


The man didn’t respond to the question. The sword didn’t move. “Who are you.” He asked again.  


He didn’t recognize this man, nor his surroundings. Did he have a job here?  


“Why are you armed. Why are you in the palace. This room is off limits to commoners.” The way the man phrased them, they sounded more like statements than questions, but Danny answered anyways.  


“I… I honestly don’t know.” It was the truth.  


The man’s features hardened. His sword swung, and Danny narrowly avoided it. He sent a thrust back but the man neatly avoided the attack and slashed back at Danny. They continued for several minutes back and forth, until Danny, still a little lightheaded from being unconcious, possibly knocked out, stumbled slightly and the man took the opportunity to slam him on the ground with the pommel of his sword and knock Danny’s sword out of his hand.  


The blade was once again at his throat, this time he was unarmed. “I’ll ask again, who are you.”  


“Name’s Danny.”  


Something unreadable passed through the eyes of the other man. “Why are you here.”  


“I told you, I don’t know.”  


“Why did you attack me.”  


“Instinct? You wake up with a blade at your throat sometime. See how you respond.”  


The stranger's hand shot out and grabbed Danny by his hair. As he was hoisted back into standing, Danny could see the room a little better. The room was lined with books and bound manuscripts. It must’ve been some sort of library. Maybe he had been hired to steal something from here, but had somehow been knocked out for this guy to find? He stole a look above him. Rafters. He had probably fallen from the rafters somehow and gotten unconscious by the fall. Maybe even lost some of his memory, which would explain a lot. Hopefully he paid rent yesterday. Hopefully his prick of a landlord wouldn't try to double charge him.  


“You’re a threat until we know your purpose.”  


“Who are you?” Danny asked. He had no idea if he would get a response, but he was hopeful.  


There was a long silence before, “Prince Daniel.”  


Shit.  


“Where are you taking me?”  


“You’re going to the dungeon.”  


“Wait, wait, wait, wait.” Danny shoved himself back into the prince. “I can be of use.”  


“You’re a threat.”  


“We don’t know that.”  


“You attacked the crown prince.”  


“I didn’t know who you were!”  


“I’m pretty distinct looking.”  


That was true. “I’ve never seen you before.” That was also true.  


“What do you think you can help with.”  


“I’ve heard a rumor around town that the palace has been lacking in well-trained guards. You don’t have to train me. I’m already versed in combat. Just put me in some armor and at a post!” Danny fought to keep his breathing even. He'd do anything to keep out of prison. Word travels in his circles, and he'd heard that the dungeon in the town of Amity was horrendous.  


“How do we know you’ll be loyal. You could’ve been a spy infiltrating.”  


Danny scoffed at the notion. “If I was a spy I would’ve known who the prince was. I would’ve at least done some research. I’m just dumb.”  


The prince smirked at Danny’s insult to himself. “Okay. But you have to pass one test.”  


Danny visibly relaxed. “Alright, what do I have to do?”  


“You have to best Princess Danielle in combat.”  


His newfound relaxation turned instantly to anxiety. “...Oh.” Princess Danielle he knew of for sure. She was a few years younger than him, but she was very familiar with the blade. She wasn’t going to be the queen because of Daniel, so she trained hard in combat. As soon as she became of age, she would likely become a military leader.   


He was gonna fail.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So after getting feedback from you readers, I edited and added some content. This is from the last chapter, edited slightly, so sorry about that. I will hopefully be actually posting a new chapter soon, but I wanted to update the first one and split it before moving on. I also added the paragraph breaks that were asked for. (didn't know how to do that before cause i'm dumb lol) No real important content has changed. Mostly just some phrasing and grammer.   
> tl;dr: New readers thank you and welcome this message won't make much sense  
> Old readers getting a notification: It's mostly the same as before with minor edits.   
> <3 thank you so much for your support

“Oh, Danielle!” The prince called a few minutes later as we entered a courtyard, Danny first with a sword carefully at his back while Daniel followed close behind.  


A young white-haired girl looked up from her blade she was polishing. “Phan! Who is that you have with you?”  


Daniel grinned. “A toy for you to play with.” He lowered his blade and pushed Danny towards her.  


She cocked her head, clearly interested. “Oh?”  


“I would like for you to spar against him. Don’t hold back. Please, wreak him.” A dangerous glint appeared in his eye.  


Danny’s eyes widened and his hands began to sweat.  


Danielle hopped off the bench she was sitting on. “Sounds like fun!”  


Daniel gave Danny another shove towards the young girl. “Well go on, you.”  


Danny set his stance and tried not to tremble. One on one combat wasn’t his specialty. He could fight, that's for sure. Above average too. But not to her ability. His specialty was in stealth. Sneaking around and stealing and assassinating. Fighting someone who is the best in their field? Not something he does. In fact something he usually tries to _activly avoid._  


He watched an analyzed her movements as she settled into her stance. She favored her left foot; she put her weight slightly more forward. He took in information and tried to theorize where she might move. Anything that could help him.  


“Where did you find this poor bastard?” She called over her shoulder.  


“Dad’s library. He was unconscious on the floor.”  


She nodded. “Weird.” Then her momentum uncoiled, and she sprung to him. He deftly avoided her, turning to the side. She expected that, pivoted on her foot, and stabbed. He nearly didn't avoid that.  


The battle dragged on for what seemed like hours to Danny. He still wasn’t fully recovered from being knocked unconscious and the other fight, and now he was fighting Danielle? He was running out of steam. And she knew it.  


At some point, she knocked the blade from his slowly weakening grip and the blade went flying. She knocked him flat on his ass and her blade pointed at his nose. She smirked at him triumphantly. His mind whirled. He couldn't lose. He couldn't go down there. He would be signing his death warrant.  


In a desperate attempt, Danny did something she didn’t expect. He didn't really expect it either. He punched the blade up with his left hand, slicing his knuckles open and successfully knocking the sword from Danielle’s hand in her surprise. Then he launched himself forward on her, tackling her to the ground, hands wrapped around her throat. No actual pressure applied, just the threat there.  


Danny panted. Exertion wearing on him. Sweat dripping down his back. He looked up from the very surprised and very pissed Danielle to the prince for some sort of approval. The prince was looking perplexed at Danny. The boy never gave up. Not even when the situation seemed hopeless. He kept pushing.  


“You proved your case.” Daniel wandered over, shoved Danny off Danielle, helped Danielle up, then helped Danny up.  


“Who is this boy?” A deep voice rumbled off on the side of the courtyard.  


“Father!” Daniel and Danielle both dipped their heads. Danny, startled glanced between the two them and did the same. Despite seeing the prince and princess, Danny still wasn't expecting to see King Vlad.   


“As you were.” The king raised a hand in a dismissive gesture.  


“I, uh, I found him in your library unconscious,” Daniel confessed. “He said he could be of use, and I wanted to test his combat skills, and so I took him here to Danielle to test them fully, and he was adaptive to win.” Daniel rambled to the end of his report. The king looked thoughtful.   


“He cheated.” Danielle chimed in.  


“There’s no cheating in real combat, Danielle. Only those who live and those who die.” The king responded. “Why was he in my library?”  


Daniel and Danny shared a look. “Unknown, Father.”  


The King looked and Danny. “Young man. Why were you there.”  


Danny shook. “I- I don’t know. I woke up there and had no idea where I was or how I got there. Da- Prince Daniel was the first person I saw. He informed me I was in the castle.”  


The thoughtful look from before returned. "How would you like a job, my dear boy?"  


Danny's mouth opened and closed a moment. "I would.." He thought about his honest answer of 'it's better than the alternative', but felt that was inappropriate to say to the king. "be honored."  


"Then it's decided." The king clapped his hands together. “You will be Daniel’s guard.”  


The prince sputtered. “I’m sorry father, what?”  


“I know you said you didn’t want a guard once you were of age, but the matter is you are the heir. This guard won’t be an old stuffy man like the last. He’s about your age. You can keep an eye on him to make sure he isn’t a traitor, and he can make sure you are safe at all times. He clearly has the skills and resourcefulness from what I witnessed. And,” The king crossed the courtyard in long strides to stand in front of Danny, his powerful aura bearing down on Danny. “If anything does happen to my Daniel while under your watch, you better also be dead, otherwise you will soon be.” The king turned on his heel and left with a cheery, “Good day!”  



End file.
